


Переговоры в лучших агрессивных традициях.

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, все совсем непросто, никто не говорил что будет легко
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название опять говорит само за себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переговоры в лучших агрессивных традициях.

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ:  
> 1 - Немного крови  
> 2 - Немного физического насилия  
> 3 - Немного безысходности

Когда он крепко хватает её за запястья, одновременно стараясь вывернуть виброкинжал из правой ладони и лишить подвижности левую, Рей не думая, со всей силы, бьёт его коленом прямо в пах. Она слышит сдавленный болезненный стон и чувствует как железная хватка на секунду ослабевает. Высвободив левую руку, она успевает размахнуться для удара, метя в кадык, но Кайло Рен (она часто забывает про его странные отношения с болью) оказывается быстрей. Он резко разворачивает их обоих, приподнимая и впечатывая Рей в стену своим собственным телом так, что выбивает из её легких весь воздух. Она болтается, зажатая между ним и стеной, отчаянно пытаясь сделать новый вдох, когда он с удвоенной силой сдавливает оба её запястья. Ещё немного и они гарантированно услышат треск ломающихся костей.

Рей вынужденно разжимает ладонь и слышит как виброкинжал звонко падает на пол, Кайло тут же откидывает его ногой в дальний угол помещения. Их глаза оказываются на одном уровне. Они так близко, что она чувствует его сбитое, рваное дыхание на своих губах.

\- Одним из условий этих переговоров было отсутствие оружия, - он не отпускает ее руки, не позволяет встать на ноги, не даёт отвернуться и почти вежливо уточняет, - Полагаю, их можно считать оконченными?

\- Нет, - слишком быстро отвечает она, и стараясь сгладить впечатление, продолжает спокойнее, - Наше предложение остается прежним, все семеро захваченных вами пилотов Сопротивления, а именно Дэмрон, Ялви, Пава …

\- Список все ещё лежит на столе, - напоминает ей он.

\- Да, все перечисленные в списке, - она старается смотреть ему в глаза, но он так близко, что сделать это трудно, - и Финн.

\- Дезертир и предатель останется и будет осужден, семерых пилотов меняем на Хакса.

\- Нет, - она пытается начать заново, но он нетерпеливо перебивает её:

\- Подумай хорошо, Рей, от тебя зависят жизни семерых пилотов. Ты можешь получить их, а можешь не получить никого.

\- А вы можете не получить Хакса, - сквозь зубы говорит она.

\- У Первого Ордена незаменимых нет, - он произносит это так буднично, что у Рей нет ни одной причины подозревать ложь.

Сдерживая подступившие злые слезы, она на всякий случай уточняет:

\- И что ждет Финна в этом случае?

\- Военный трибунал и смертный приговор, разумеется.

Рей в ужасе, дико и отчаянно начинает дергаться и пинаться стараясь освободиться, но он только сильней наваливается на неё и она не представляет, что еще можно сделать. Силу использовать нельзя (она пробовала и её чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, она понятия не имеет как он это сделал), оружие оказалось бесполезно (его физическое превосходство она отлично чувствует прямо сейчас), позвать на помощь некого (согласно договору они совершенно одни на корабле, не считая технических и астромеханических дроидов) и дипломат из неё очевидно худший во всей необъятной галактике.

Она по инерции продолжает бесплодные попытки выкрутиться из его хватки, но он не слабеет и просто терпит все её удары. Она обязана сделать хоть что-то.

Дождавшись момента когда он собирается снова заговорить, Рей резко подается вперед, неумолимо сокращая разделявшее их пространство и впивается зубами ему в нижнюю губу. Она видит как широко распахиваются его глаза от неожиданности и удивления, она кусает сильнее, чувствуя его кровь у себя на языке. Он пытается ударить её лбом, но этим только причиняет себе больше боли. Она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой и всё, что может думать это О _тпусти, отпусти, отпусти_. Ей надо добраться до виброкинжала и захватить самого Кайло Рена. Это их единственный шанс.

Он тяжело дышит, она чувствует это всем своим телом, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка, как чуточку сильней сжимаются его ладони на её запястьях, как еще немного сильнее он вдавливает её в стену. Ему больно, она знает это, надо просто подождать еще немного, сжать зубы еще сильнее и … она чувствует, как его язык медленно обводит _её_ верхнюю губу, осторожно касаясь _её_ зубов сомкнутых на нем. Это почти нежно и Рей от неожиданности выпускает его. Он мгновенно отстраняется, не отрывая от неё взгляда. Она четко видит следы своих зубов, смотрит как быстро краснеет, опухает его нижняя губа и совершенно не к месту думает, о том какой мягкой она была, каково было касаться её своим языком …

\- Я вызываю у тебя забавные желания, – его голос стал ниже, - Понравилось?

Рей пытается боднуть его головой, но как и все прошлые разы, попытка оказывается безуспешной.

\- Ты больной, - зло отвечает она.

\- Обычно я предпочитаю без крови, но в принципе, не против повторить и так.

Он медленно наклоняется обратно к ней и теперь уже отворачивается она, пытаясь понять как они опять так быстро поменялись местами.

\- Я откушу тебе язык, - угрожает она.

Он останавливается и смеется, совершенно нормальным, обычным смехом (и его смех она тоже чувствует всем своим телом). Рей  смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, пока он не успокаивается.

\- Попроси и я уступлю, - мягко предлагает он, снова предельно серьезный.

\- Что? – ей кажется она совершенно перестала понимать происходящее после укуса.

\- Попроси меня отпустить его, - он сглатывает, и она видит кровь у него между губ, тонкая красная линия, он внимательно смотрит ей в глаза, - и я сделаю это для тебя.

\- И в ответ я останусь тебе должна, - это не вопрос, она наконец всё понимает и её гораздо больше пугает то, что её это не пугает. Она готова сказать _да_ сразу, если это спасёт Финна и остальных.

\- Верно, - удовлетворённо подтверждает он.

\- Я не буду никого убивать для тебя, - категорически заявляет она.

\- Это и не потребуется, - быстро отвечает он, - Согласна?

Она каким-то образом знает, понимает, что у него уже есть план на её счет. Вот почему он требовал именно её для этих переговоров. Вот почему По, Финна и остальных захватили, а не убили на месте.

\- Мне что, достаточно просто дать тебе слово? – все ведь не может быть так просто.

\- Говорит та, которая пронесла оружие на мирные переговоры, напала на меня и в завершении довольно жестоко поцеловала, - он ухмыльнулся ей и она невольно скривилась от всего вышеперечисленного.

\- Это не был поцелуй.

\- Ну это как посмотреть, - он надолго замолкает и ей становится не по себе, но она ждёт, запрещая себе говорить.

\- Разумеется твоего слова недостаточно, - он глубоко вдыхает, как будто ему самому не легко решиться, - Сила свяжет нас до выполнения долга.

\- Это невозможно, - она отчаянно надеется на это.

\- Возможно, - и он явно не собирается вдаваться в подробности.

Рей долго молчит и он просто ждет, неподвижно замерев на месте, удерживая и её тоже. Она чувствует каждый его вдох.

\- За Финна и семерых пилотов Сопротивление отдаст вам Хакса, а за мной останется долг. Верно?

\- Дружба стоит очень дорого, не правда ли? - Рей подняла на него глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть тень печальной улыбки.

\- Отпусти меня и говори, что надо делать, - соглашается она, потому что выбора у неё нет.

Они решат эту проблему позже с учителем. Она отчаянно надеется и на это тоже.

* * *

Когда всё сделано и необходимые договора подписаны, а Кайло Рен собирается вновь надеть свой шлем, спрятать жуткий шрам и опухшую, кровоточащую нижнюю губу, Рей тихо спрашивает его:

\- Я пожалею об этом? - ей внезапно хочется расплакаться. По-детски, от обиды на весь такой несовершенный мир.

\- О чём конкретно?

\- Обо всём.

\- Несомненно, - он отвечает честно и просто, но легче ей от этого не становится.


End file.
